


let the games begin

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, derek plays football, stiles plays quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on <a href="http://propertyofwckd.tumblr.com/post/87823246067">tumblr</a>.</p><p>(for <a href="http://alphawulfs.tumblr.com/post/87888926875/your-tags-really-make-me-want-to-write-more-of-the">alphawulfs</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the games begin

"One of these days Hale, I’m going to catch you off guard- you’re going to have  _no idea_ what hit you”, Isaac replied. 

Derek shook his head, biting at this inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, “If you keep training like you have been, I have no doubt about that Lahey.”

They had just finished football practice for the afternoon and were walking along the fields to get back to campus, when movement on one of the far fields caught his eye. A group of both men and women were scattered around, broomsticks between their legs as they rushed around, tossing balls of various sizes between them. 

"Ooh, I’ve never actually  _seen_ people playing quidditch before! I mean, I know there are leagues and stuff, but this is awesome”, Allison gushed, taking a few steps closer.

Derek couldn’t help but follow. He didn’t know much about the game- he had read Harry Potter growing up, of course he had- but the minor details like the rules of the game had escaped him. He found himself fascinated as Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Kira and himself stood and watched the practice. 

After the group had been standing there for about fifteen minutes, his eyes met with a pair of golden brown eyes, huge behind a pair of thick-rimmed, black glasses. The guy was tall and lean, with messy light brown hair sticking up in all directions like he had been running his hands through it. He wore a loose, ash gray t-shirt, with a pair of charcoal gray shorts that cut off mid-thigh and white socks pulled up to the half way point of his calfs. Derek felt himself unable to tear his eyes away from the young man the rest of the time they stood there. 

~

They were in the middle of practicing when Stiles felt Scott nudge him in the side. “Dude, look who decided to come watch us practice.”

Stiles turned his head quickly, following Scott’s line of sight and tensing immediately. “Well, I’m not exactly surprised to see Allison here”, he started off, giving his best friend a knowing glance. “But the rest of them? what the hell is  _Derek Hale_ doing here?!”

Scott shrugged, trying to bite back a smile as he glanced over at Allison. Stiles wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t really fault Scott for being into Allison. She was one of the head cheerleaders, and one of the sweetest people Stiles had ever met, they few times here and there that they had interacted. 

He spent the rest of practice trying to not think about the fact that the star quarterback and his posse were casually watching them practice, like it was just a thing that they always did. 

After that day, Stiles seemed to run into them  _everywhere._ He ended up in the same section of the library as Allison almost every day, polite conversation quickly turning into Allison timidly asking if he would mind helping her with some work from her Forensics class, which Stiles was more than happy to do. He couldn’t step foot in the Student Union without somehow running into Kira- every single time. He quickly found out that she was just as insanely kind as Allison. She was smart, and he enjoyed talking with her. It didn’t take long for her to ask if she could sit in on practices to try and learn more about the game and the techniques involved, and he agreed without hesitation. Isaac and Boyd always seemed to be getting coffee at the same time as Stiles, and he was completely startled the first time they approached him to ask him about some of the things they had seen when they had watched the practiced. He was surprised to find how genuinely interested they were in the insight he provided, and a found himself sitting at a table in the shop with them regularly a few weeks later. He didn’t mind these new developments at all- in fact, he welcomed them.

The one development he would have rather gone without however, was realizing that Derek is  _always_ at the gym. He has absolutely  _no idea_ how he didn’t notice before, but no matter what time Stiles goes in to work out, Derek is always there.

So of course, when he walks into the locker room to shower and change, Derek is standing right there. In only a towel.  _Fuck._

He glanced up as Stiles walked in, a small smile on his face. “Hey Stiles.”

And that’s when Stiles completely froze- Derek  _knew his name_. 

"Uh, hey Derek", Stiles replied, walking over to his locker and spinning the combination in. "You excited for the game next week? Should be a good one."

"Yeah, I feel like we can win it, but I also feel like the team is nervous about it and doesn’t want me to know", Derek replied, pulling his clothes out of his locker. 

"I’ve been getting an earful from Boyd and Isaac the past few days, and when I’m not hearing it from them, I’m hearing everyone else complaining about _them_ freaking out, so- I think you may be right”, Stiles replied. 

Derek laughed and turned to face him. “Good to know my team- my friends- have someone they feel like they can confide in with stuff like  that.”

"They tell me it relieves a lot of their stress, so if- when- you guys win, I’m taking like five percent of the credit", Stiles teased, pulling his shirt over his head. 

"I think that can be negotiated", Derek replied, a playful tone in his voice. "You guys have a game next week too, right?"

Stiles faltered momentarily, looking over at Derek with a surprised expression on his face. “How did you know that?”

Derek shrugged, pulling his shirt on. “We’ve been trying to find a game we can all come to, to support you guys, see how an actual game is played.”

"Oh", Stiles said, clearing his throat. "Yeah, we have one next week, on Thursday."

"Great, we’ll be there", Derek replied with a smile.

That following Thursday, Derek, the entire football team and every single one of the cheerleaders attended the game. Quidditch may just be Derek’s new favorite sport. 

~

"No, the broom has to stay between your legs Derek", Stiles said as he laughed, shaking his head. 

Adjusting and readjusting, Derek replied. "I really don't see what purpose that serves."

"Well, after playing for three years, let me just tell you now that no matter how many times you adjust it, it's going to be uncomfortable."

Derek huffed in frustration, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you said that you wanted to learn? I also thought I heard something about your football team kicking our asses in a match... but I mean, it's not looking too promising at the moment", Stiles teased, winking at him.

Derek could feel his face heating up and chucked the ball at Stiles' face. He caught it easily and cast the broom aside as he ran forward and tackled him. They fell backwards, and Stiles landed directly on top of Derek, grinning down at him. 

Stiles' face was only an inch or two above his own, and he knew that letting Stiles get this close to him was dangerous territory. 

"You're letting your guard slip, Hale. There is no way I should have been able to do that."

Derek knew he was right. Under normal circumstances, that never would have happened- but he was quickly learning that circumstances regarding Stiles were never quite normal. 

~

A week later, Stiles and Derek are in the locker room after both of their teams having played each other in a quidditch match. It had been a close game, but Derek's team had won, and Stiles was determined to convince him it was because they went easy on him. 

"Whatever you say Stiles. It’s not because we’re just fantastic athletes or anything”, Derek argued.

Stiles scoffed “Cocky much, Hale?”

Derek looks Stiles’ body up and down before replying, “I know where my talents lie.", smirking as he goes back to changing his clothes.

Stiles swallowed loudly, the movement of his Adam’s apple catching Derek's eye. He finds himself unable to look away, which Stiles is quick to notice and takes advantage, licking his lips slowly. "oh really? And where are they lying Hale?”

Derek drops the shirt he was holding and Stiles breaks out into a grin “I think you dropped something.”

“You just want to see bend over”, Derek replied.

“Well, how else do you pick things up? We’re not in Hogwarts, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t just have magic wand lying around.", Stiles paused before continuing. "Besides, yeah.. I won’t object to it. I don’t think the view will be too bad."  
A strangled noise escapes Stiles' lips as Derek bends over slowly to retrieve the shirt. He barely has the time to stand up properly before Stiles is flinging himself at him, crashing their lips together. Derek grips underneath his thighs, lifting him easily, and Stiles wraps his legs around him as his back is pressed against the wall. 

The kiss is frantic, with Stiles nipping at Derek's lips, tugging on his lower lip slowly and then licking his way into the older man's mouth easily, as permission is immediately granted. 

A loud moan tears it's way out of Stiles throat as Derek rolls his hips and the slightest friction sparks where their bodies are pressed together. 

Stiles pulls back to breathe, resting his forehead against Derek's. "Is this why you wanted to learn quidditch, Hale? just to get in my pants?", he asked, a playful tone lacing his words.

"Damn, you caught me", Derek replied sarcastically. "I've been spending almost every day with you and letting you tackle me and steal my fries because I only want you for your body."

Laughing, Stiles leaned in to kiss him again, softly this time, slowing the kiss down considerably. "Well that's a shame. I can't imagine what you'd let me get away with if you actually liked me."

"I guess we'll just have to find out", Derek replied softly, a small smile on his face.

Stiles grinned, "I guess that we will."

(inspired by [x](http://the-happiest-hale.tumblr.com/post/86684450333/college-au-where-derek-is-a-star-quarterback-and))


End file.
